


Infected

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e01 Out of the Darkness Into the Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which episode 1 plays out a little differently for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

He was infected with blood that would cause his ruination. Story of his life. First the demon blood and now this zombie blood or whatever the fuck it was.

Sam Winchester was going to die. That much he knew. That fucking zombie got blood in his mouth and it was over. He had no chance of surviving. Sam estimated he had two hours left before he lost his mind. Dean wouldn’t get back to the hospital in time. Sam scrolled through the contacts of his phone, there weren’t a lot of names left that he could call and get an answer from. He pressed Castiel’s name and hoped the angel would answer. He got none, and maybe that was for the better. The curse that flew out of his mouth almost seemed to echo in the supply closet he was sitting in. He was going to die alone. He was going to die alone and that was ok. He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone this way. It was for the better.

The minutes crept by painfully slow. He could feel the disease- the tainted blood- consume more and more of himself. His heart started to beat erratically, it was painfully fast. To keep his mind off the pain he thought about Dean. Sam knew Dean would keep up the good fight after he was gone. Sam was the one to let the Darkness out, he deserved this death. Sam slumped down to the ground, his head slammed against the tile floor, his breath shallow and fast. He had one last thought- one last memory before he gave in to the insufferable blackness. A pair of strong hands clasped around his own and a voice made of gravel.

_Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/130890972902/he-was-infected-with-blood-that-would-cause-his)


End file.
